dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Tutorial/Wiki Code
This document is intended to be a Quick Tutorial. Please amend this description to reflect purpose of this document. Sample Code See the following example, taken from Stadium/Flame Cup lv 1 (2013 Aug 27): Strategy: Gummy with Tesla Ray trained will end this one quick. Still very low level so brute force is still an option if you have lack of Electric Dragons. Alternate: or with attack will also do a great amount of damage to both dragons. You can also add as a backup firepower to you team (but not the 1st place). Recommended Min Team: * lv 4 or * lv 4 We will be referring to this code segment in this document. Note on Code Segment This guide was originally written for mid-level players who have a range of dragons to choose from. The Alternate was written for low-level players, who are just starting out. Preface Most of the codes are of a basic format. Either double "{" and closed with double "}" (curly brackets) or double "closed with double "" (square brackets) or single straight quotes " ' ". Basic Formatting Codes Basic formatting codes are simple instructions that tell the wiki you want more than plain text in a single paragraph. =D Paragraphs The extra line between paragraphs creates a new paragraph. If the line is removed, the two paragraphs will join. Two empty lines between paragraphs increases the space between paragraphs. A colon ":" means indent, like so: :Indent / block paragraph. Lists The asterisk "*" at the beginning of a line (no space in front) means the wiki should insert a bullet like this: * bullet A "#" (hash/pound) sign means a numbered list, like so: # Item 1 # Item 2 # Item 1 # Item 2 You can combine paragraph code and list code thus: ::* Sub level :::# Item 1, Sub 1 ::* Sub level :::# Item 1, Sub 1 Inserting a space before the start of your text is recommended and improves readability in the source code. Italics & Boldface italics gives italics. bold gives bold. bold and italicized gives bold and italicized. Heading Normal text Heading 2 Heading 3 Heading 4 Heading 5 preformatted Including Templates Templates are documents written by (advanced) coders to allow DCW to have a consistent look throughout. The curly brackets really mean "insert this document here, with the following conditions." xD Template i'' gives . ''i is the name of the "template" that generates an icon; Electric is the name of the Element to show, "px" means "pixels". Please look "pixels" up in Google if you want to know. The template i'' also has a second function: gives , which is useful when we want to show the elements of a Dragon in breeding or battle discussions. Internal Links Tesla Ray gives Tesla Ray. The square brackets mean you are trying to link to a page on DCW. "Tesla Ray" is the name of the page. Note: If it didn't work as you expected, check your spelling and the capitalization. :) These are the basics. As you edit other work, you will learn more from other people's "codes". Tables Sometimes we use Tables to organize and summarize data, particularly when there is large amounts of it -- e.g., for Battle Maps. Code segment for Tables follow: The preceding code produces: Code Definitions ' ' start and end tables respectively. '|-''' marks the beginning of a new row (a set of cells arranged in a horizontal manner.) !' marks the beginning of a new header cell (for titles - please do not use this as a lazy way to bold the contents of a cell)... Header cells may be assigned special functions, e.g., for sorting. '| at the beginning of a line is used to mark the beginning of a new cell. When this symbol is used elsewhere, it may be used to separate the cell formatting from its contents. E.g., | align="center" | centered contents Wikipedia's Help:Table is a more complete in detail and includes advanced code &/ options if you need it. Category:FAQ Category:Tutorial